


Diving in.

by DailyLife



Category: Sons of Liberty (TV)
Genre: Adams hits on Hancock, Broken marriage, Guy on Guy, Hancock admits he's gay, Hancock doesn't realize it, Kissing, Love Affair, M/M, Revolutionary War, Trust Issues, War time, england vs colonies, worries speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the revolutionary war, Samuel Adams and John Hancock become close. When Hancock's sexuality is mocked by the king, he decides to tell Sam before the rumors spread. Sam has developed a small likeness to John so when he is told out of the blue, his over joyed ( not out loud though ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diving in.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for writing this off the bat but the way Rafe Spall & Ben Barnes played their characters in histories, Sons of Liberty made want to write this.

Adams had smiled slyly to him from the seat of his horse on their way out of Concord, then the first gunshot was fired and then that smile was gone. Hancock knew what was going on in his mind. He knew the feeling, not in the same situation.

But the feeling that you can't help the ones that are fighting for you, you can't do anything or the enemy, in this case the dreaded redcoats, will kill you. And they needed you alive.

They needed him alive because he was their leader. They needed Adams to stay alive and Hancock would see through to it even if it meant tarnishing his family name even more and getting killed himself. This is how badly they wanted this freedom, they didn't want it, they needed it.

And then there was that time when Hancock shot the Red Coat after Adams had run into the injured Paul Revere. He had no idea what he was doing with that gun. But he knew that, he had taken a life only for liberty as the Red Coat would have shot Adams if he hadn't stopped him by shooting him. 

The way that Adams had gently and understanding lowered Hancock's hand after he had frozen after he had shot him had left a lasting impression on his heart.

Now he was trying to gets Adams attention. This was important, Adams needed to stay back while making plans for the future, for both of theirs and the new country. "Look at me Adams! Look at me.." Samuel continued to tighten the girth of the saddle around the horse he was tacking up "Look at me." Now Samuel finally looked at him for a moment before going back to fix the saddle strap "I am now dirt. I have nothing and everybody in there wants something. They want something and you don't. I didn't understand until now but I do now. I do now. These people, the ones that are fight for our freedom depend on you and I depend on you too.. The men here need convincing and your the only one we have left to do it.."

They called it the battle of bunker hill. With Washington presiding over it was battle that both sides would remember, Franklin joked that it was Washington vs. Gage and they were both so evenly match with skill that they should have just duel. To the death, of both of the sides so many fought with each other too, and with Washington over the field; Adams over the state nothing could be better. Accept that the British had reinforcements, training and more weapons. That was their only downfall.

Ours to joy of many things. From being alone in Hancock's warehouse that very first time to giving each other glances during the continental congress. Ours to the joy of them now standing alone again in Ben Franklins home. Ben had gone out a well over an hour ago and Samuel was tensed and had a lot of anxiety over this.

John looked at Samuel from across the study, which was surprisingly empty considering how many letters Ben got a week. Samuel looked back at him. John sighed and sat down on the edge of the main desk, while Samuel sat in a chair.

This was getting awkward, even more than it originally was "Samuel.." John started but the look that Adams gave him stopped him in his tracks momentarily before returning to speaking "Could I trust you with something."

"Well you did trust me with your money" Sam said like he wasn't even interested because he certainly wasn't.

"Yes but Sam, it's something that I haven't told anyone else"

"Well why are you telling me, not your wife"

"I- This is something that she doesn't want to know"

"Like what that your broke and all of England hates you? Oh I think she knows that."

"Samuel! Will you listen to me?"

"Don't you know that has always been a problem between me and english men?"

"I'm not- Just please I'm trying to admit something and it's getting harder for me to trust you not to do or say anything that will make me regret it."

"Fine. Fine. Go on."

Hancock stood up slightly sharply from his position from the edge of the desk walking to the end of the room where the door was. And from there he paced at it.

"Well.." Adams said as he stood up too basically following Hancock's path over to the empty space between the door and the desk.

"Samuel" He took a deep breath" Samuel I- I'm gay."

"Happy?"

"No- the gay, the one punished in England and most of the colonies."

Samuel didn't say anything just thought for a moment, something he rarely did.

Hancock slightly over reacted from his silence and apologized. "I'm sorry- I'll leave just don't-"

It was all John could get in before Samuel walked over to him, grabbed him by his shoulder and pressed his lips against John's in an attempt to shut him up, bring his hands up to John's face in the process to keep him still. 

Hancock froze for a moment but when he realized what had just happened he basically melted into Adams touch. John knew that if this wasn't real or Samuel had just done it for doing it, it wouldn't last long but he was going to enjoy it while it was here.

It was so intuitive to have this happen now, when the Deceleration of Independence was being written by Jefferson, George Washington was sufficiently leading their men into war seemed like an unruly war and Ben Franklin as their only mostly neutral link to England. But it was so right. John knew that this is what he wanted but Samuel had a greater confidence in himself to make the right decision in this.

It took them more than a few minutes to separate from the.. But where they ended up was a position of dominance to submissance with Samuel on top pushing John into the door, who was on bottom. John's hands had put themselves on Samuels upper forearms to hold onto him in the act.

They both breathed heavily for a moment and then someone knocked on the door, trying to open it. It was Ben who had gotten the parchment needed for the task at hand. That was the end of that but not the complete end of them.


End file.
